Bring It On
"Bring It On" is the first episode in season 1 of The Proud Family. It first aired on September 15, 2001. Overview When a rich new family moves in next door to the Prouds, the parents hit it off right away, but Penny can't get along with their daughter LaCienega, who tries to steal Penny's spot on the cheerleading squad. Episode Summary After Penny is announced the new member of the cheerleading squad, an old friend of Dijonay's, LaCienega, shows up. Dijonay lets her try out and she "ties" with Penny. To decide between the two, Dijonay schedules a cheer-off. Behind Dijonay's back, LaCienega makes fun of Penny. She realizes that LaCienega does not just go to the same school as her, but she is also her new neighbor! Her parents invite them over for dinner to welcome them to the neighborhood. Trudy makes friends with LaCienega's mother, Sunset. Oscar makes friends with LaCienega's father, Felix. Suga Mama makes friends with LaCienega's grandfather, Papi. Penny decides not to hold a grudge against LaCienega. Meanwhile, Oscar plans a "camping trip" (to watch TV) in Felix's home theater. The next day, Penny tells LaCienega that she is sorry and wants to be her friend. But LaCienega still doesn't want to be nice to Penny. So Penny takes "Sticky" to eat with the Gross Sisters. Penny tells the Gross Sisters, Dijonay chose LaCienega over her. The Gross Sisters hold sticky captive for two days to get him to design a plan. And now it's up to Penny to save LaCienega. Memorable Quotes Penny: I'm sorry. Let's be cool, okay? LaCienega: Save it, Proud. I'm cool by myself. Suga Mama: I told you to ditch that Dijonay! Sticky: LaCienaga is going to la luna. I believe LaCienaga will be singing "I Believe I Can Fly." She'll be fly, but it won't be funny. Cast *Kyla Pratt as Penny Proud *Tommy Davidson as Oscar Proud *Paula Jai Parker as Trudy Proud *Jo Marie Payton as Suga Mama *Tara Strong as BeBe Proud, CeCe Proud and Puff *Karen Malina White as Dijonay Jones *Orlando Brown as Sticky Webb *Maria Canals as Sunset Boulevardez *Soleil Moon Frye as Zoey Howzer *Alvaro Gutierrez as Papi Boulevardez *Phil LaMarr as Michael Collins *Raquel Lee as Nubia Gross *Carlos Mencia as Felix Boulevardez *Alisa Reyes as LaCienega Boulevardez *Kevin Michael Richardson as Omar and Dr. Payne Trivia *This episode was not advertised on Disney channel and aired before the scheduled premiere date. *This episode was the fifth episode to be produced, but it aired first. *The Proud Family was originally presented to Nickelodeon. When they passed it over, Disney channel picked it up instead. Goofs *When Oscar leaves the house, he is wearing a suit. When he comes home, he is in normal clothes. *When Oscar is sneaking out, the sound of the door slamming plays before the door shuts. *Once Trudy asks Penny about her day at cheerleading practice while watching TV, her pants were colored the same as her shirt. Cultural References *Lacienega and Sunset Boulevardez: Names **Lacienega and Sunset Blvd. are streets in Los Angeles. *Episode Title: Bring It On **This is a reference to the movie Bring It On which is about cheerleaders. *Sticky: I believe Lacienaga will be singing "I Believe I Can Fly." **"I Believe I Can Fly" is a popular 1996 song by R. Kelly. Video The Proud Family - Bring It On Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Needs rewrite